True Blood: Thank You
}} "Thank You" is the tenth episode of season seven of the supernatural drama series True Blood and the eighty-first and final episode of the series overall. It was directed by Scott Winant with a script written by Brian Buckner. It first aired on HBO on Sunday, August 24th, 2014 at 9:00 pm. In this episode, Bill Compton forces Sookie Stackhouse to make the most difficult decision of her entire life. Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Notes & Trivia * True Blood was created by Alan Ball. It is based on the "Sookie Stackhouse" series of novels by author Charlaine Harris. * This episode is rated TV-MA. * "TB: Thank You" redirects to this page. * This episode is included on disc four of the True Blood: The Complete Seventh Season DVD and Blu-ray collections. It is also included on the True Blood: The Complete Series boxset collection by HBO Studios. * Final episode; final appearance of all characters. * Casting for this episode is provided by June Lowry Johnson, CSA, and Libby Goldstein. * Actress Rutina Wesley is credited in this episode, but does not make an appearance. * Actress Tara Buck is credited in this episode, but does not make an appearance. * Associate producer Khadija Brockington is credited as Khadija A. Brockington in this episode. * Associate producer Luis Patiño is credited as Luis M. Patiño in this episode. * Associate producer Ron Cosmo Vecchiarelli is credited as Ronald Cosmo Vecchiarelli in this episode. * This is the thirteenth and final episode of True Blood directed by Scott Winant. He previously directed "Radioactive". * This is the fourteenth and final episode of True Blood written by Brian Buckner. He previously wrote "Love Is To Die". * Franchise creator Charlaine Harris makes a cameo appearance in this episode as an infomercial sound mixer. * Lois Smith is given a "Special Guest Star" credit in this episode. Body Count * Bill Compton - Staked by himself and Sookie Stackhouse simultaneously. Bloopers * Quotes * Bill Compton: I had already been made vampire before my human daughter, Sarah, got wed. So it goes without saying that I didn't get to give her away. Never even met the man she married. I don't know how much time I have left Jess, but it's not gonna be very long. And yes, I just wanted to know that you'd be spoken for before I leave this place. .... * Pam De Beaufort: I wouldn't let you go down on me for a billion dollars. And as for me going down on you, there's not enough money in the world. .... * Pam De Beaufort: In case you've forgotten Eric, the whole world's looking for her. If Gus didn't know about the tunnel, why not crawl out with her? * Eric Northman: Because, Pamela Swynford de Beaufort, we are going to kill Mister Gus. And we're going to steal New Blood from him. I've tried trusting, I've tried sharing, and it's just not fucking working for me. Now, you with me or not? * Pam De Beaufort: Oh, I am so fucking with you. * Eric Northman: I thought you might be. .... * Sookie Stackhouse: What? You want me to kill you? Are you fucking kidding me? * Bill Compton: Use your light on me and you will be done with vampires forever. If you don't, there's gonna be a line of suitors from here to the gates of Hell, trying to call you theirs. .... * Sookie Stackhouse: When I asked you this morning if you realized what it was that you were asking me to give up, I don't think I understood the gravity of it myself. This is who I am. It's part of my truth, just like Jason's my brother, and my parents are my parents. They're a part of me, whether I like it or not. And you, Bill, you're a part of me, too. And you always will be, but I can't do this for you. .... * Jason Stackhouse: I want you to listen to me, Hoyt. It's been a long fucking week, and it's been a weird fucking week. But I figured something out along the way. We gotta live everyday like it's our last, man. And if we do that, it puts everything in prescription for us! .... * Jason Stackhouse: I ain't gonna be no girlfriend fucker again! * Sookie Stackhouse: I get that, but we just came from Hoyt's wedding. She ain't his girlfriend anymore. .... * Steve Newlin: Oh come on Sarah, it's Thanksgiving! Let's say what we're thankful for. Personally, I'm thankful that you're losing your fucking mind! .... * Adele Stackhouse: You can have any kind of life you want! You can persevere! Anything you want, Sookie, you are entitled to it. There are no limits on you if you don't put them on yourself. See also External Links References ---- Category:2014/Episodes Category:August, 2014/Episodes